An Angel Loves Me
by clawforcerules
Summary: This book is about a young teenage girl, that is about to start high school...or so she thinks. On her first day she meets a strange boy and they go off and have an Adventure.


Two Monsters, One Love that will Last Forever...

An Angel

Loves Me

By: Chloe J. Lopez

1

I walked into my homeroom band class on my first day of high school as a 9th grader at Buchholz High School. I had my blue and black backpack over my right shoulder and my Baritone in my left hand. My best friend Nick was sitting in the low brass section where I was headed. He had saved me a seat next to him. I'll be the only girl in the low brass section this year.

So anyway, I started towards the low brass section when the football team came running through, they were playing a joke on the band members, apparently they do this every year because the older students weren't moved. The seniors in front would have trampled me, if someone hadn't pushed me out of the way. The boy and I rolled until we hit the wall, all the while he held onto me. When we stopped rolling I was laying on my stomach on top of him. I then stood up and pulled him upright.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"I'm just glad to see your okay." He had a killer smile and a voice to match. "I'm Ren by the way."

"Bailee. Is this your first day too?" Okay, now I felt stupid of course it's not his first day. By the way he looked, he was probably a junior.

"Actually yes, I just moved here from…New York. And yes I am also in the 9th grade." _How does he know I'm in ninth grade?_

I tried to walk away towards the rest of the class. But he was still holding my hand, and there for holding me in place. I looked at him, puzzled. Then I heard the crash. He threw himself in the line of fire when the glass from the windowed ceiling fell in. And then…

_BANG…BANG…BANG_. A gun went off somewhere in the room and it was aimed at us, I realized this when Ren cried out from one of the bullets hitting him in his side.

He still kept me tucked underneath him. Then he turned me onto my back and pulled me up to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he stood up, holding me close in an embrace, and leaped into the air.

I could no longer feel the ground beneath my feet so I looked down, that was the biggest mistake of my life. We must have been a hundred feet in the air! I shrieked and buried my face in Ren's chest.

"Are you okay?" How is he so calm? We're a hundred feet in the air!

It took me another minute to realize we weren't falling. He was still as calm as ever. That's when I saw them; beautiful, pure white, angel wings. I was so stunned, that I almost let go of Ren, almost.

_Is Ren an angel? Is he my Guardian Angel? _

I turned my head around to look down again, but I couldn't see the school only the golden sand of a beach up ahead.

2

Ren swooped down and landed us softly on the sand. I let go of him and tried to process what just happened.

"Are you okay?" I realized I hadn't given him an answer to the first time he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, a little confused, but fine." But I fell over in the sand because I couldn't walk yet.

I got up again and this time I could just walk the few steps to Ren's arms. He grabbed my waist, and held me up as I tried to get the feeling back in my legs. Soon enough the feeling came back.

"Ren, are you...an Angel?" The last words in that sentence were the hardest words I have ever had to get out of my mouth.

He looked away, and started to walk towards the water, but I pressed on. "Ren," I caught his arm. "Are you?"

"Yes, but I'm not your Angel. I belong to a horrible person, her name is Georgia. She is always in trouble; she's a senior at Buchholz. I pleaded with God to assign me another human. He said that I was being selfish, so I quit as her Guardian Angel. Now I have no place in this world." Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for saving my life." I kissed his cheek; I could feel the tears streaming down.

I walked closer to the water and stepped into it. I went farther and farther in until it was over my head, then I sat down. "Bailee!" Ren's cry for me was blurred by the crashing waves above me. I felt a large hand on my shoulder, it wasn't Ren's but an even more powerful being; God was looking straight at me.

_Heavenly father, why did you not _allow_ Ren a new responsibility?_

_He was assigned to her because of her actions. When she dies, he will get a new assignment. _

_But that's so long from now; he isn't much younger than her…_

_Angels live forever. He has been alive only as long as you have but he will live forever…_

I had to come up for air now; I had been under for more than two minutes. I jumped from the bottom of the sea floor into the air in a second. I took a deep breath as my leap had half my body above the water. I plunged back in but I didn't stay under this time.

I swam to the shore, still exhausted from the two full minutes of no breathing, while trying to walk in my soaked school uniform. Ren was sitting in front of the water, eyes closed as if receiving or sending thoughts.

"Ren, is everything okay?" He didn't acknowledge my presence.

His eyes opened a few minutes later; he looked at me as if I had given him a ticking bomb. "Why did you do that?" His face was hard and solid as a rock as he yelled as loud as a roaring lion.

I backed away scared and then ran down the beach, my eyes watering. I kept running until I found myself near a popular beach, St. Augustine Beach. I dried my eyes and walked calmly to the street behind the sand.

I searched the sidewalks for a public telephone, but I couldn't find one. I kept walking and soon the sign hit me, or rather I hit the sign. "St. George Street" I walked around and asked the store keeper of a candy shop if I could use his cell phone to call my parents.

I dialed the number and waited for it to ring, it never did. I asked the shop keeper why and he pulled out a knife. He then yelled for everyone else to leave. The man turned bright red and pulled his hat off. Out of his head grew two large, red as blood, horns. I was staring into the face of the devil.

The Devil-Man willed the door to lock and all the blinds to close. I backed up to the wall and slid into the corner near the peppermints. The devil-man rushed towards me and grabbed my throat, puncturing my side with his sharp tail that now grew from his back.

He then lifted me up until my feet no longer touched the floor. I screamed and thrashed, I even tried to kick the monster that was trying to kill me. _CRASH! _Ren came through the door, knocking it inwards.

3

"Ren, help!" I could barely get the words out as the monster continued the slow constriction of my throat.

Ren kicked the beast and it let go of me. I lied there, helpless, on the floor of the candy shop. The devil-man and Ren battled until the beast was dead. The fight consisted of kicking, punching, howling, and scratching from both sides. I was hurt badly from the puncture in my side, I couldn't move, and could barely make a sound.

Ren came over to me, caressing my face as he lifted me into his arms. "Oh my god." He yelped as he lifted my shirt to search for a wound. By the look on his face it must have been awful.

He began to run, faster and faster until there was nobody around. Then he took to the skies still holding me tightly in his arms. I thought he would just leave me somewhere to die or take me to my Guardian Angel, but when I felt a cushion under me I knew I was in a hospital.

The nurse beside me had obsidian black hair and pale skin. She looked a little too young to be a nurse. I hoped she wasn't. The doctor walked in and told Ren to stand outside in the hallway.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Shun. How did this happen?" He asked it like I was going to die any second.

"I was stabbed by a store keeper on St. George Street, he then committed suicide." I could hear my voice becoming weaker and weaker with every word.

"Doctor we're losing her!" The nurse screamed as she saw my heart rate start to slow and flat line.

"Take her to the O.R. stat!" he yelled back.

I caught a glimpse of Ren's scared face as he held my hand until we got to the Operating room where the doctor forced him to let go. Everything went blacker than night.

The doctor declared the operation a success about two hours later. Ren was allowed in my recovery room, but only because he convinced the doctors he wouldn't touch my now bandaged side. When the doctors made him leave when he did touch my bandaged side he was about as close as a 15 year old boy can get to throwing a fit.

"I'll be okay Ren. It's fine." The doctors pushed him out.

It all went downhill from there. I got about 10 shots, an IV needle and a finger prick for a blood test. I hate needles, I screamed so loud that the doctors had to put a pillow over my face to stop the sound. When it was finally over I was in so much pain that if a shark had attacked me, I wouldn't have noticed.

I had to stay in the hospital overnight but I could go home in the morning. The doctor had contacted my parents and they were only a few minutes away when Ren was allowed back in the room after my shots were done with.

"Bailee!" My mother came to my side. She was just getting over crying, I could tell because she had long streaks going down her face. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine. This boy saved my life three times today." I looked over to Ren who was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, watching me.

My step-father walked over to him and shook Ren's hand. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Ren looked embarrassed.

"Wait he saved your life three times? What were the first times?" My mother looked confused.

"He goes to my school. He saved me when the football team played a joke on the band members." It was still hard to speak, as the pain had still yet to subside. "They ambushed us and almost trampled me. Then someone else in the room shot a gun, and Ren saved me from both. He is my…" Ren shook his head at me. ", hero" I completed.

4

The next morning my parents took me home and they allowed Ren to ride back with us. He wouldn't talk to me but he willingly answered all of my parent's questions.

"What grade are you in?"

"9th"

"Have you always lived in Gainesville?"

"No, I moved here from New York a week ago."

"How did you two get to St. Augustine in the first place?"

Oh no, I had no answer for that but by the looks of it Ren did.

"You should know something about me, I'm not human." He kicked out the door and jumped out of the car.

"Ren!" I screamed after him. It was to late he was hundreds of feet in the air, I could barely see his black t-shirt. He turned around to look at me and then zoomed back towards us. He beckoned me to jump out. I shook my head but then I heard then beeping sound. There was a _bomb in the car_. I jumped out, tuck and rolled down the slope, trying to get away from the highway.

Ren only let me role a few yards before he grabbed my waist and flew us out over the city. I could see every building, until we flew into an alley. Ren and I walked to a hotel across the street, since we hadn't left St. Augustine yet, it was going to cost a fortune.

"Ren, we don't have enough money how are we going to get a room anywhere?" I still had no clue about what happened to my parents. Ren said they weren't my real parents, but clones.

"Don't worry about it. This hotel has a staff of angels and a floor that is hidden from human sight. We'll be staying on the 21st floor." We walked right in and he went up to the front desk.

"God shines brightest when we do our work." The man nodded and handed Ren a room key. Ren took my hand and we dashed for the open elevator.

Ren put his finger to the button and the door opened with only a moment of recondition. Ren stepped in first and I cautiously walked into it. The elevator door closed and zipped upwards faster than lightning. Before a second had passed we were at our floor. It was white and baby blue with hints of green, and the walls had pictures from the bible along them.

Ren looked at his room key once more before searching for our room. I stayed behind him the entire time because I saw some other angels look suspicious. One of them patted Ren on the back. "Congrats." The man said as I walked into line of sight, Ren quickly jabbed the angel in the side.

When I stepped in I felt relieved. There were two bedrooms, a full kitchen, and two bathrooms. Ren walked up behind me and kissed my cheek lightly.

"This room is yours, mine is on the other side of the kitchen." He yawned and headed towards his room. I then started into my own.

I undid the bed and climbed in. I fell asleep easily, only to be awakened by a loud crash. I sprung out of bed, and rushed to the kitchen where the sound had come from. I found Ren lying on the floor with a pan on his head and a big spoon next to him. I couldn't help laughing.

"Sorry I woke you, I was trying to make some breakfast." He laughed along with me.

"It's okay, I'll make breakfast. What do you want?" I grabbed the pan off his head and the spoon next to him. I rinsed them off and headed to the fridge.

"I was just going to make eggs, but I can't cook."

"Like I said, I can and if you want eggs that's fine, but I can also make pancakes..."

"Never mind the eggs, I'll have pancakes please!" He was more excited than a school girl.

"Four pancakes, coming right up!"

5

Once I had finished making the pancakes and we had each eaten two,(and talked Ren into letting me go alone) I walked down the hallway and into the elevator. When I got to the ground floor I walked to the department store a block over.

I bought a plain outfit for me and another one for Ren. They only consisted of a black T-shirt and some jeans. Easier to move around in then my school uniform that got soaked at the beach.

Ren was watching what every guy watches on a Saturday afternoon; College Football. By the look on his face I guess the Jets and the Saints were playing and the_ Jets_ were winning.

"Ren?" I was staggering in under the weight of the clothes, I am not very strong. "A little help here?" I almost fell to the floor but guess who got there to help before I could get hurt?

Ren grabbed the bags and placed them on the table.

I took my jacket and the new clothes and sprinted into my room. When I came out I was dressed and ready to get going, except Ren was still sitting there glued to the TV.

"Ren!" He jumped, literally, off the couch.

"Are you okay?" He ran over to me and made sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, but you aren't! I bought those clothes for a reason! Go get dressed, or I'll unplug the TV!" I pushed his new clothes into his arms.

"Fine! Just drop the attitude! And I thought Angel-girls were annoying!" I go so mad that I slapped him.

He responded by shoving me backwards. I fell over and hit my head on the hard, wooden floor. I cried out in shock(and pain), he had caused pain rather than kept me from getting hurt. I lost all control there.

The whole frail, weak school girl was just an act. I shifted from my human form into my inner wolf spirit. Ren's eyes were bigger than bowling balls as I crouched down ready to strike.

He back-peddled into the kitchen and grabbed the closest thing to defend himself, unfortunately for him it was a wooden spoon.

"Your a werewolf!" He was still trying to process this when I pounced. I landed next to him and I held back my wolf instincts to kill or at least maim him.

I shifted back but I still couldn't comprehend what he had done and what his motive was.

"Why? Why would you try to hurt me?" I said through my sharpened fangs. "I thought..." He didn't let me finish.

"Thought I what? Cared about you? I'm not stupid, your not an Angel. I can't love you. I don't know why you like me..." This time I cut him off.

"Because you saved me, four times! You showed me your wings and you showed me the secret floor of this hotel, your right I don't know why I would love someone who wouldn't even try to love me." Tears were already forming when I ran to the balcony and jumped off. "Bailee!" I heard Ren yell after me, but obviously he hadn't judged how fast I am.

I landed on a over hang surprisingly only ten feet in the air. I slid off and ran back to the beach, where I shifted to go faster. People screamed, kids shouted, the life guards blew their whistles, but I kept going. I didn't want to stop, but eventually I would have too. When I did I was somewhere in North Carolina, I had only been gone about thirty minutes, that shows you how fast I am as a wolf.

My heart was racing and my head was throbbing from the confusion from Ren's words.

I shifted back and looked around for a cave to spend the night in. Once I found one I decided to sleep in a tree. The cave was so small and it reeked from many years worth of guano. I climbed the tall, pine and lied myself down in a Y-shaped branch.

6

When I awoke the next morning I fiddled in my jacket and finally found my phone, stuck under a note.

It read:

_Dear Bailee,_

_We're letting you off on your own from now on. You have grown into a beautiful, intelligent young wolf. You need to find your own pack. You will find many like us in the Colorado Mountains, in fact every wolf there is one of us. _

_We will always love you,_

_Mom and Dad._

I had nowhere to go except Colorado now. So I shifted and started to run West-North-West.

It would really only take me an hour to get there so I took in the scenery as it zoomed by at about a thousand miles per hour.

I heard something overhead, but it wasn't a plane or a jet. I saw a flash of white move in front of me. A boy stood in front of me but his face was beaten and bloody, I could barely recognize Ren. But when I did I shifted just in time to watch him fall to the ground, but not before I could catch him.

"Ren?" I grabbed his head and shook it, harder, harder, but each time there was no response. "Ren!"

Unstoppable tears streamed down my face. _He can't be gone! My last words to him can't be those. I want to tell him everything. He can't be gone! _"No, No...!" I screamed to the sky, wishing my mother, my old pack's healer, were here. She could heal anyone, even bring them back.

It was too late, he's gone. I dropped my head in my hands and bawled. He was all I had left, and even the one who 'lives forever' has been yanked from my life. I would never see his bright smile again, the beauty of his wings when he flew.

All of the small amount of memories played back before me. Ren saving me the first time, from the football players. The second, from the gun and shattered glass. The third, the shopkeeper-devil. And the last from my parent's clones. All in the stretch of 2 days. my last day with him was horrible. I now know how it feels to have your heart broken...

Ren's body began to glow bright gold. He lifted up into the air, his body still limp and his eyes closed. But then, wounds healed, his eyes open, and he got control of himself again.

"Ren?" My eyes had only begun to dry.

"Bailee." He kept glowing, his face turned from a smile to a frown. "Bailee, I'm sorry." He floated down and ran over to me. I tried to hug him but I went right through him.

"Bailee," God was behind him now and had his hand on his shoulder. "Renier you know what you've done. Now let me tell her."

"Yes sir." He stepped next to me and tried, and failed, to hold my hand.

"Bailee, the moment after Renier hit you, and you ran away, he was immediately brought back to Heaven with me. Angels can't do this sort of thing. I was going to reassign him to you before the incident." He looked from me to Ren. "Let's go Renier."

"No." He stood by me and stopped glowing. "Run!" He yelled.

He didn't have to tell me twice, I ran but still in human form I wasn't fast enough. Angels came down on me, grabbing my arms, clawing at my legs. I shifted just before I heard the howling. I had made it Colorado, and the others must have sensed my presence. They came to my rescue as I started to tear at the angels' arms. Ren was behind me fighting his own. All for me. The wolfs ripped apart the angels that didn't leave at the first sign of their presence.

One of the wolves sent me their thoughts. _Get yourself and the Angel that's on our side out of here we'll hold them off. _

_Thank you._ I sent another thought over to Ren._ Let's go, come on, head West!_

Ren took off and kept flapping, I had my eye on him the whole time. Making sure nobody was following us.

7

_Ren, are you still here?_

He landed in front of me suddenly. "Bailee, are you alright?" He looked flushed, and scared.

"I'm fine, but what happened? Why were you beaten up?" I had already forgiven him but it felt like I still needed to tell him something.

"When I hurt you the same angels that went after you, they had gotten to me before I could find you. I couldn't fight them all." He looked defeated and sad, but his face brightened immediately when I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Ren and I walked further up the mountain that we had been climbing for the past 10 minutes.

Eventually, Ren got tired of walking and we were only half way up the slope. "Hey, I'm gonna fly up. Want a lift?" His eyes looked expectant to be turned down and so did his voice.

"Sure." He was more surprised than a kid on Christmas Day. I walked over to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and took off. But we were headed the wrong way! "Ren, the summit is that way! Where are you going?"

"L.A.!"

"What, why?"

"I just want to see the west coast and, it's California! If you still want to climb the mountain you can walk." He started to loosen his grip on me.

"No! I'll go with you to Los Angeles, just don't drop me!" I looked down in horror as his grip continued to loosen. Then he finally let go. I screamed in terror as then ground get closer and closer. Ren wasn't coming to get me this time. But I might know how to get him to spare me.

"Ren, help!" I screamed in the same way I had in the candy-shop when the devil had tried to kill me. Ren snapped out of his cold, hard, pitiless demeanor and rushed towards me.

"Bailee!" He didn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around me.

"Why did you drop me!" I was furious and I hoped he was sorry, as I watched his face.

"I'm Sorry I didn't mean to. I lost control of myself, I would never hurt you on purpose. I will never put you in that horrible situation again." With that said, he kissed my cheek and flew us upwards.

"Let's just keep on going towards L.A." I said softly, trying to appease his horrified expression.

While we flew neither of us spoke a word, it was only about a ten minute flight to get there and as we landed I saw something suspicious across the street. Ren let go of me and I made sure he wasn't looking before I ran out of the alley and across the street. There they were. Werewolves were caged up and one was trying to shift back into human from but couldn't.

'_Are you okay?'_ They started to freak out. '_It's okay I'm one of you.'_ I lifted my sleeve, where my wolf ward is. They calmed down and the biggest, most likely my age sen me a thought.

'_Can you get us out?' _

'_Of course, but why can't you get yourselves out?'_

'_If a werewolf touches the cage then you get trapped or killed.'_

'_I have an Idea.' _I tried to touch the cage but it shocked me, worse than sticking your finger in an outlet and leaving it there for an hour.

"Ren!" I shrieked. He looked around and then when he spotted me he ran over. I fell to the ground in pain. He grasped me in his arms. I gasped for a breath but failed to do so. Ren picked me up and started to look for someone to call an ambulance. But since we were near Hollywood everyone thought it was a movie. I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Bailee, hang on. Please, you'll be okay I promise." I remembered the wolf's words; _If a werewolf touches the cage then you get trapped or killed. _Since I'm not trapped I was going to die. I used all of my energy to get out Ren's reach and shift. I didn't want him to have to watch me die. I kept running until it became impossible.

8

As I fell to the ground I watched my whole life go by; my parents, my parents telling me I was a wolf, school, my first day of high-school, and the worst to remember: the day I met Ren and he saved my life, the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth time. I loved him but he doesn't love me. He made that clear a few days back. I took one last breath and my body went cold, and lifeless.

My spirit rose from my dead body. I waited for God to collect my spirit and most likely punish me for taking away one of his angels. I wanted to find Ren, when he would come back to Heaven, if I was allowed to stay in Heaven and not...

There he was, the heavenly father came down with two angels behind him. I bowed down, and got my knees to beg for forgiveness. But instead of him being mad, his face was filled with pity, pity for me.

"Bailee Reichle, you have died while trying to free three poor souls at such a young age, thank you. I will bless you, by making you a free angel, Ren is also a free angel and he wants to go to the devil and have himself killed because he knows you are dead." He looked towards Hollywood where I had run from. The path cleared, and my wings sprouted quickly.

"Thank you, I am forever grateful." With that I curtsied and tried, and failed, to fly back to L.A. When I started to run, the two angels grasped either of my arms and flew me to Ren.

"Renier," Spoke the elder angel. " We have a present for you." He gestured to me in the other angel's arms. Ren yelled, and punched the elder angel.

"What have you done to her!" He screamed as he held the angel in a death grip on his neck.

I jumped from the younger angel's arms, and ran to Ren. He released the angel, and shook his head at me.

"Even when I'm an angel I'm not good enough for you! You selfish idiot! I hate you!" I ran over to him, not to hug him, but to seriously injure him. Even if I was an angel, I was still part wolf. I shifted and lashed out at him. He jumped out of the way, and I began to circle him like prey.

"Bailee, you have always been good enough for me, I'm not good enough for you." I shifted back.

"Don't turn this on me, you told me days ago that you don't love me, I wanted you to love me. I died, and now that I'm like you, you still don't." I bawled uncontrollably as I turned around and began to run. Then without warning, Ren watched me take off.

"Bailee!" I heard him getting closer as I realized he could fly aswell. I didn't stop but soon enough since Ren had so much more practice he caught up with me and hovered in my way.

He floated over and embraced me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. "Ren. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that."

"It's okay, I know you didn't, let's just land and sort this out." He picked me up in his arms and flew us down into the streets of Los Angeles.

We landed and ran away from the city, until we got to the airport. Ren taught me the secret saying known only to angels, and we got to ride on an airplane going to NYC.

9

Ren and I sat in the 1st seats in 1st class. Ren pushed the armrest between us up and pulled me closer into an embrace and kissed my forehead. "I am so sorry that you had to die for me to realize how much, I really love you." He brought his hand up and in it lay a small box. Okay before anyone freaks out, no it did not contain a ring. It contained a necklace.

The charm on it was a heart, red and blue, but on each side of the heart was a beautiful white wing. Also on the back, there were our names, etched into it in diamonds. I gasped and then I looked around for anyone else in first class if they were watching, but then I remembered we were the only ones here.

I turned back to Ren and kissed him, lightly pressing my lips against his. He parted his lips so I could kiss him more easily, we kissed until I found myself getting light headed. I hadn't taken a breath. I drew back for only a moment, and then sunk back into his gentle kiss. The kiss became less light and more hungry. His hands found their way to my own. There he placed something in my hand. I let go of our first real kiss to see what it was.

Okay now everyone, including me can freak out. I opened my palm and there lie a note. I sat back in my seat as I read it to myself. It was so sweet.

'_Bailee, I love you and I want to spend the est of eternity with you in my arms. I hope you will accept my final wish from you. Will you spend the rest of eternity with me?_

_~Ren._

"Ren, of course. Yes!" He embraced me tightly, and we stayed like that the rest of the way to New York City.

When we got to New York, apparently I had fallen asleep so Ren had to shake me to wake me up. We walked down the steps of the decline, then Ren took my hand and he took off. It took me no time to unfurl my wings and fly beside him. We flew to the top of the Empire State Building.

I landed softly but then a gust a strong wind blew me off the side. I tried to unfurl my wings but when I tried they weren't there anymore. I screamed and everyone on the ground knew I would die, yet as I hit the ground, there was a soft surface underneath me, a mattress. I looked around and I was on the sidewalk next to the skyscraper. Then I heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" The boy looked to be about 15 or 16. He grasped my arm and helped me stand. "How did you fall?"

"I leaned against a window and I fell out." I managed, but I was still dizzy and the boy had to hold me up. "Oh my gosh! Ren!" I let go of the boy and started towards the door of the building.

"That's not my name, It's Cameron." He walked back over to me. "What's your name?"

"Bailee. I just moved here." I stepped towards him. "What about you you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah, actually I was born and raised here. I love the Big Apple."

Ren came dashing out of the building, he was scared to death. I ran over to him and embraced him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Thank god your okay." He whispered in my ear.

I let go of Ren and turned towards Cameron. "He saved my life."

"It was nothing." Cameron shrugged and started to walk away. I nudged Ren.

"No, man. Thank you you saved my girlfriend's life." If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all..."

"Seriously, saving a beautiful girl is reward enough. But if you insist." Cameron walked towards me and caught my hand in his. I yanked my hand away.

"What are you doing!" Ren protectively pushed me behind him.

"You said anything, I saved her life, I think I deserve a day with her. Alone." I gasped as Ren, defeated, gave me up.

As Cameron took my hand and we started to walk towards Central Park, I looked back and Ren told me to meet him here at seven o'clock.

Cameron took me to Central Park where he made me take a "romantic" walk that ended under a secluded bridge. He leaned in and forced a kiss upon me. I tried to push away but he kept me locked into him. He pulled me closer, until there was no space between us. Then he backed me into the wall and his lips wandered down to my neck, but before his lips reached my skin I kicked him where it counts, as hard as I could.

I began to run before he had even fallen over. I sent a thought to Ren. _'Ren! Help, I'm in Central Park, I need a lift.' _I knew he had heard me as a figure with beautiful, pure white wings landed before me. But before Ren could pick me up, another figure that could also fly snatched me up.

I turned to fight my abductor but I was to stunned by who it was. Cameron was flying with me in his arms. I saw his dark, black wings, and screamed. "Ren! Help!"

10

Ren was right behind us and gaining. I couldn't fight Cameron because I would fall a thousand feet to my death. I couldn't hold on because he would land and I wouldn't have time to kill him.

"You monster! Let her go!" I heard Ren and he sounded about three feet away.


End file.
